Talk:Signet of Distraction
Gee. At 17 rank or higher and a full Signet bar, you could potentially disable a Spell for 48 additional seconds. That rivals Diversion! (T/ ) 02:31, 5 August 2007 (CDT) disable meteor shower for 108 seconds lol imagine if they used like glyph of sacrifec 138 secs they wont be using it--71.163.31.27 16:10, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Uh, if they used glyph of sacrifice, the spell will cast instantly and therefore can't possibly be interrupted by this signet. 70.226.238.23 23:44, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's not really cast instantly but has a 1/4 second cast. Maybe a hero with 16 in Fast Casting can do it ? =D Alea 18:06, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Signet mesmers with mantra of inscriptions are getting even better now. PvEreanor 12:01, 8 August 2007 (CDT) my signet mesmer just equipped d shot heh with all of these new signets coming back into the game, i see some potential uses for outdated signets maybe... keystone signet anoyone? if u use a chain... leech sig... sig of distraction... keystone sig... heh maybe go /mo and take bane sig and somw... with illusion of weakness... maybe haste too and um.. some other enchant... meh who knows.. ideas? Morvick :Yeah, it'd definitely be lots of fun. Especially when everyone's like "wtf 10 dmg" with your artificer's insignia on =P--Darksyde Never Again 20:59, 2 October 2007 (UTC) I think someone needs to do some testing on this...in GvG games I've noticed that using Sig of Distraction on Ward Against Melee with 5 signet equipped at 4 seconds per signet results in no additional disable for the Ward. It should have been recharging for 40 seconds, but it was able to be cast again much too soon. 76.89.84.136 00:04, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps a Morale Boost got it? --Shadowcrest 00:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::It never said "additional" X seconds, as Diversion does. -- Fexghadi 13:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :::Meaning skills with long recharges are at an advantage. Except they're interrupted, but anti-iterrupt?--Relyk 02:56, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Disable it seems to me that this skill disables for an additional 1...4 seconds per Signet. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I just now notice that the wording of the skill doesn't explicitly say "additional" disable. I had always assumed it worked that way. :\ Oh well, even more reason to use it now. (T/ ) 16:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not quite sure, though. Either way, we should probably leave a note about whether it does or doesn't disable for additional seconds. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::Nvm, I did some more testing on the Isle of the Nameless. I interrupted the Master of Energy Denial's Energy Burn while I had 12 Domination Magic and 8 Signets on my bar, and he used both Energy Burn and Energy Surge again only about 30 seconds later (instead of 52 seconds if it were additional disable). :::This skill still isn't bad without the additional disable effect, as long as you use it against skills that recharge in about 10 seconds or less. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC)